


tahol, goyo, tahol!

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collars, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub Drop, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Goyo should've just listened to Enteng and Joven. Now he's getting what's due. Maybe if he's good, things will go his way.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tahol, Goyo, Tahol!"  
"Tarantado ka ah!"  
  
Goyo's jaw clenches at Manuel Bernal's taunts. He and Julian were about to lunge forward had it not been for Vicente and Anacleto holding them back, or Joven throwing himself in the middle of everything.  
  
The tension between the two fraternities, Aguila and Luna, has been growing for a while. Everyone's been looking for an excuse to draw first blood. If anyone of them does anything, it's war.  
  
"Goyong," Vicente scolds through gritted teeth, eyes locking with the other's to get him to focus. "Wag."  
  
"Makinig ka naman, tuta. Si Enriquez lang may utak sa inyo eh." Vicente loses Goyong the moment those taunts are just left hanging there. He sees the shift in his eyes, the glint in his smile that reminds him of a dagger. Sometimes Goyong is more savage than Julian.  
  
The older wrenches away from his hold and charges at Manuel, seeing nothing but red.  
  
"Goyong!"  
  
Rage makes him do it, hands clenched into fists. Manuel's smirk fuels it more and Goyo is more than happy to wipe it off with his knuckles. Damn the frat, damn the consequences—  
  
And then he collides with someone else instead. Their chests hit and Goyo feels a rib meet his fist, a coughing fit following after. Cold dread sobers him up when he realizes it belongs to Joven.  
  
There's a tight grip on his shoulder and he knows it's Julian's. Goyo stumbles a little as the older yanks him back.  
  
"Joven, I'm sorry.."  
  
Joven remains in the middle, wincing as he massages the spot where Goyo hit. "Tangina naman. Wag na nga kayong magbangayan!"  
  
"Uwi na tayo," Anacleto adds, firm and with no room for discussion. He nods at his little brother and Vicente goes over to Joven, wrapping an arm around his waist. He doesn't fail to send a glare at the Bernals' direction.  
  
Now that they're free from the club lights and drunken haze, Goyo feels like shit for what happened. He glances at Joven and sees that he's not sparing him any attention at the moment. Enteng is whispering something to him and Joven nods, probably assuring him that he's fine. Goyo bites back a whimper.  
  
Julian looks irritated for not being able to finish his bucket. "O, san kayo?"  
  
Goyo blinks and shrugs, feeling too low to do anything else. "Sa condo nalang siguro ako."  
  
"Yeah, sama kami kay Goyong." Vicente chimes in and Julian already knows the drill. The older groans. "Damn. Fine. Ayoko pang umuwi then."  
  
He turns to Anacleto with a grin. "Samahan mo 'ko, Etong."  
  
Anacleto huffs at that. Does Julian really think he'll fall for that? Last time he did, he ended up driving Julian's drunk ass home at 5 AM. "Ayoko. Umuwi ka nalang!"  
  
"Sige naaaa. Isang bucket lang. Libre ko naman." Anacleto finds Julian's arm around his shoulder and his stupid face pulling a pout.   
  
The youngins are looking at him now and a sigh leaves him. "Sige na nga. Baka makulong ka pa sa katarantaduhan mo." He gives the rest a pointed look, brow raised. It goes unsaid but they all know what it means.  
  
"OA mo naman, kuya." Vicente cuts the tension and drags the two with him to grab a taxi. "Uwi ako sa umaga, kuya. Ikaw, good luck dyan kay Julian."  
  
Joven goes in first, Vicente sitting the middle of him and Goyo. The quiet that settles between them tugs a hint of a sardonic smile on Vicente's lips. This is going to be a fun a ride.  
  
It wasn't easy. When Joven's upset, he truly can play the silent treatment and watching Goyo trying to come up with the right words but shutting himself down whenever he sees how upset Joven is was truly frustrating. Vicente hates it when they don't talk.  
  
Once arriving at the building, the three linger a bit at the nearly empty lobby, the silence choking Goyo the most.   
  
"Joven, I'm sorry." He cracks, his soft voice making Vicente hope Joven would have mercy on him. "Mahal, I'm sorry.. Di ko naman sinasadya." Goyo chews on his lip, holding Joven's hands.  
  
"Di naman dun ako nagalit." Joven with his soft heart, can't take seeing Goyo like this. He gives his hands a squeeze but doesn't meet the older's gaze. "Di ba sabi ko wag mo na patulan."  
  
Goyo swallows when Joven releases his hands. He turns to Vicente, hoping for a little affection. He doesn't have the same resolve as Joven so when he sees those eyes, he groans inwardly and leans in to kiss the Goyo's forehead. "Akyat muna tayo. Dun na tayo mag-usap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i kinda ship julian x anacleto now. join me.


	2. Chapter 2

They reach the Del Pilars' place, Goyo's following his loves as they walk over to the kitchen, heart in his throat. Joven leans on the countertop, arms crossed.  
  
"Ulitin mo nga, Goyong. Alam mo naman di ka matitiis ni Joven." Vicente encourages, sitting on one of the stools.  
  
"Joven, mahal, pasensya na talaga. I just got carried away." He frowns, awkwardly just standing there. It's his own place but he feels lost. He knows where he belongs and it's in the arms of the two in front of him. Except one just isn't having it tonight.  
  
"Mahal naman, please say something.."  
  
Vicente watches the exchange, or lack of rather, and sighs. "Pabigyan mo na, mahal. Di naman sinasadya ni Goyong eh."  
  
Joven uncrosses his arms and grips on the edge of the countertop, finally meeting Goyo's eyes. "Maghubad ka."  
  
The instruction is surprising, at the very least, but Joven doesn't miss a beat so Goyo starts to remove his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Vicente watches in amusement. The way Goyo follows so quickly and earnestly still gets to him.  
  
"Halika dito." Joven nods and Goyo finds himself closing the gap between them, standing in front of the younger. "Luhod."  
  
He swallows, pants starting to grow tight. He sinks to knees, looking up at Joven expectedly.  
  
Satisfaction crosses the younger's features and he cards his hand through Goyo's hair, watching his eyes flutter shut at the touch. He looks incredibly soft like this.  
  
Vicente doesn't miss the growing hard on on his boys' pants, his smirk growing. He walks over to them and drinks in the sight of Joven enjoying his control, and of Goyo who's happy to give in.

"Goyong." At his voice, Goyo looks up at them, all doe-eyed. It makes their cocks twitch.  
  
"Mag sorry ko ulit kay Joven."  
  
He nods desperately. "M-Mahal.. I'm sorry.. Di ko na uulitin. Makikinig na 'ko."  
  
Joven's eyes soften and he knows in his heart that he's forgiven for real. "Okay lang yun, mahal. Alam mo naman ayaw ko lang masaktan kayo."  
  
"Okay na ba talaga, mahal?" Vicente interjects, his smirk promising mischief. Joven leans in and kisses Vicente, the sight enough to make Goyo whine. "Oo naman. Tingin ko hindi naman uulit si Goyong." He strokes the Del Pilar's cheek, earning a content sigh.  
  
"I have an idea." Vicente murmurs and the look in his eyes has Joven intrigued. "Samahan mo ko." He smiles at Goyo, leaning down to give him a quick kiss in the mouth. "Don't move."  
  
"Oo, mahal." Goyo says, breathless.  
  
So they disappear in his bedroom and Goyo waits there, kneeling and half hard. He knows they won't be long but being left there in that state still excites him. If he's a good boy, he'll get his reward.  
  
Joven and Vicente return after a while and he notices that they've both abandoned their shirts somewhere. Joven stands in front of him and smiles, leaning down for a kiss. "Good boy."  
  
The praise makes his cock ache and Goyo is flushed. He feels Vicente behind him and soon he feels fingers tracing his spine. "Ano ngang tinawag ni Manuel sa 'yo?"  
  
"Aso."  
  
He hears him hum and Goyo suddenly sees a thick black collar in Joven's hands. He meets the younger's gaze and sees that his eyes are soft, seeking for permission. "Kung okay lang, mahal."  
  
And how can he say no to that? Goyo nods eagerly, dizzy with anticipation. It's nothing like the taunts at the bar, here he feels safe and wanted, and his two loves are getting really kinky. It's hot.  
  
Joven smiles and he and Vicente attach the collar to Goyo's neck, not too loose and not too tight. Just perfect. Goyo feels the band around his neck and a shiver runs down his spine when he hears the lock click in place. It's done. He's theirs.  
  
It continues in the bedroom, their clothes gone and skin flushed against each other. Vicente sits on the edge of the bed with Goyo straddling him down, hands resting on the older's ass. Joven sits next to them, kissing at Vicente's shoulder and hiding his smile. "He looks so pretty."  
  
"Oo nga, mahal." They watch Goyo squirm and turn pink, knowing how much their praises affect the other.

Vicente leans in and kisses him hard, Goyo gasping and moaning in his mouth, hands gripping on the younger's shoulders. Enteng never spares him.  
  
They part and it's Joven's turn. He swipes Goyo's bottom lip, now pink and bruised. "Enteng naman oh.." He croons before kissing Goyo, gentle at first but pressing harder soon until he hears Goyo's soft whines.  
  
Vicente, on the other hand, is groping Goyo's ass, sending a light slap at the end. "Enough."  
  
Goyo doesn't want to stop, oh Joven tastes so good, but Vicente's deep voice tugs him away from the youngest and Goyo pouts.  
  
Joven moves to sit on the bed, leaning on the headboard. His legs are apart and both boys can't help but stare at the sight, eyes darkening. Joven crooks a finger at Goyo. "Dito ka."  
  
He climbs off of Vicente's lap and crawls between Joven's legs, standing in all fours. Joven starts to kneel, his cock right in front of him. Goyo groans in want as he licks up a thick stripe from the base to the tip before sinking it in his mouth.  
  
A strangled noise escapes Joven, his grip on Goyo's hair tightening. The warmth around him, Goyo's tongue heavy under his shaft, is intoxicating. He watches the way his lips wrap around his cock perfectly, how Goyo pulls back and sinks back in, his lashes fluttering. Fuck, he is gorgeous.  
  
"Goyong," Joven watches Vicente at the bottom of the bed, hand rubbing at Goyo's ass and pressing a kiss there. It makes Goyo moan around him. Joven has to do his best not to thrust into that pretty mouth.  
  
"Ass up, dog." The shiver that runs down Goyo's body doesn't go unnoticed. His eyes are glazed over and Joven's seen him like this before, he knows Goyo is helpless and wrapped around their fingers. Goyo raises his ass up, knees apart to expose himself to Vicente. "That's my good boy."  
  
Vicente's very pleased to watch this view; Joven flushed and hard, gripping on Goyo's hair, and Goyo in all fours, hungrily sucking on Joven's dick, his own cock untouched. Any minute now and Goyo's going to start humping the sheets.  
  
He leans over to Joven and kisses him deeply, thumb brushing on his cheek. He bites on his lower lip, enough to pull a moan from the other, and his lips trail to Joven's neck. Vicente feels him shudder against him when he sucks in a hickey, painting his pale skin in bruises.  
  
He turns to Goyo who was watching them, pausing from his duties, both enjoying the view and patiently waiting for his turn. Vicente smiles. "Maghintay ka."  
  
He attaches a short leash to Goyo's collar and Vicente gives an experimental tug. Goyo moans in response, lips parted. "P-Please.."  
  
"Ano yun, tuta?"  
  
Goyo whimpers, holding back a sob. "Fuck me, please.. please, Enteng.." He pushes his ass out a little.  
  
Joven strokes Goyo's hair. "He said please."  
  
Vicente grabs some things in the drawer first before settling himself behind the other, groping at his lover's ass and parting them. He leans in and licks at his entrance, smirking at how Goyo trembles.  
  
By the time Vicente's done lapping at his entrance and starts prepping him with his fingers, Goyo's a moaning and shuddering mess between them. It takes all of him to not cum by Vicente's fingers alone.  
  
"Sige na, Goyong." Joven says roughly and Goyo whimpers, going back to having Joven in his mouth. It's such a big cock, it fills him up easily. Joven watches as Goyo attempts to take him all in again. He strokes his hollowed cheek, feeling his dick against it, and groans lowly when he feels his tip rest at the back of his throat. Joven moans and croons at him. "Good dog, Goyong, such a good dog.."  
  
Goyo tries, he does, but Joven's too big and it's not long 'til he's choking and sputtering. He pulls back for air and blinks away the tears in his eyes, chest heaving.   
  
Vicente smirks at the view, stroking himself. "Dahan dahan, Goyong."  
  
"Opo.." Oh god, he sounds so wrecked. Vicente wants his name to be yelled by that voice. Goyo goes back to kissing Joven's tip and just when he's slowly working on swallowing him, he feels Vicente's fingers curl inside him before he's ramming at his prostate.  
  
Goyo's eyes widen, arms and knees suddenly weak and nearly buckling. He accidentally bites around Joven and it's his first mistake. It was only quick but the angry hiss from his boy escapes and Goyo's cheek stings from the slap that follows. The pain goes straight to his painfully erect cock.  
  
"Goyong!" Joven yanks at his hair and forces him to look up. "Bad dog."  
  
"Do bad dogs get to cum?" Vicente muses and Goyo's eyes widen slightly. "No, no.. please.. Joven, Enteng.. Let me cum, please!"  
  
Joven's voice rings in his ears. "Beg for it."  
  
Vicente brushes at his prostate again and Goyo shudders with a moan. "Oh g-god.. please, please, please, hindi ko sinasadya. Please, I'm a good boy." Goyo is helpless. "Enteng, mahal.. Joven, please.. I'm your good dog, just let me cum, p-please."  
  
It's music to their ears and Vicente kisses the small of Goyo's back while Joven strokes at his hair affectionately. Neither can really deny Goyo's wishes.

Vicente rolls the condom on and makes sure to be generous with the lube. He grips at the other’s hip and slowly buries himself inside of him. Fuck, three fingers in and Goyo’s still so hot and tight. He could drown in it all night, Goyo’s moans, his tight ass, his ramblings. Needy little boy. Then his eyes flicker over to Joven and he finds his heated gaze on him, raking at Vicente’s figure. He’s stroking himself too.

“You can’t cum yet, Joven. Do you hear me?”

He swallows and nods, eyes glued on how Vicente’s wrecking their boy apart.

A satisfied smirk tugs itself on his features and Vicente grabs at the leash, tugging slightly. Goyo’s moans turn into ragged and choked ones, his body screaming with bliss. “Tahol, Goyo, Tahol.”

And he does. Goyo barks in between moans and whimpers, panting slightly when Vicente picks up his pace at the sound. Joven and Vicente’s eyes darkened and suddenly they can’t get enough of their boy.

Goyo yelps when Vicente roughly pulls him back, a cry escaping him when Vicente’s dick hits his prostate. “Fuck, fuck!” Goyo rides him eagerly, bouncing on his dick as Vicente kisses his neck. “Such a little slut, baby. You desperate little thing.” Fuck, Vicente’s growl against his ear is going to make him lose it.

As if that’s not enough, Joven moves in front of Goyo, lips trailing wet kisses at the exposed chest. Joven sinks his teeth in his collarbone and sucks in a hickey, hands roaming his toned body. “You’re doing so well, baby. Look at you being all pretty and noisy for me and Enteng. Such a good boy.”

Then he feels a hand around his cock, fucking finally. He can’t tell if it’s Vicente’s or Joven’s but it’s there and Goyo fucks himself both on Vicente’s cock and the fist around him. “Mahal…” He whines, wrapping his arms around Joven. His nails dig in his back and Joven hisses, excited to see those scratches in the morning.

Warmth floods Goyo’s chest and tension pools in his stomach, heart hammering in his ribcage. It’s too good yet too much. He’s intoxicated by everything that is Vicente and Joven, his world narrowing down to them alone. Each thrust Vicente makes and each kiss Joven plants, it’s all too good. Goyo’s breaths are ragged and wet, a sob just sitting in the back of his throat. He clenches around Vicente and before he realizes it, he’s cumming hard and intense, body tensing and a loud cry filling the room.

Joven sucks in a breath and strokes himself quick, rocking his hips slightly into his hand as he cums all over Goyo’s chest. “Fuck,”

Vicente grunts when Goyo came, gripping on the other. He leans on him like a ragdoll; heavy and pliant. “Good boy.” Vicente raises him up a little and finishes off with a few hard thrusts, coming inside the other. Goyo shudders and makes a content noise.

“Amin ka lang, mahal ha?” Vicente’s soft voice makes him want to cry. Goyo’s mind is still hazy but the words make sense and his heart agrees.

His head rests against Vicente’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut, and exposing his collared neck. Goyo feels kisses tracing the collar, soft and tender. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s Joven. _Sa inyo lang._

 

It takes a while for them to clean up but it’s worth it. None of them really want to cuddle up if they’re all sweaty anyway. Goyo sits on the foot of the bed, unusually quiet. He looks all soft after a shower, hair a little damp, and skin freshly bruised. It would’ve been a perfect sight if he didn’t look so troubled.

“Mahal?” Joven blinks and sits on his right. “May masakit ba? Okay ka lang?”

Vicente hears the questions and quickly joins in, towel still wrapped around his waist. “Goyong?”

Goyo blinks slowly, sounding fragile. “Aso ba talaga ako?”

Their hearts ache at that. “Hindi, hindi.” Joven holds his hand and raises it slowly to kiss his knuckles.

“Tama ba si Manuel?” He looks at both of them, eyes searching. “Do you think I’m a dog too?”

“Goyong, hindi.” Vicente steps in and purses his lips. “Hindi, mahal. Listen, please.”

“But I take orders without thinking—“

“You take orders from us because you trust us. Iba yun. We would never hurt you, Goyong. Please.” Vicente smiles a little and kisses his temple.

“Oo nga,” Joven says in that sweet voice of his. “Hindi ka aso. Ikaw lang si Goyong at gumagawa ka lang ng mga bagay na sa tingin ng puso mo ay tama. You know we love that heart of yours.”

“I’m trying my best.” Finally, Goyo allows himself a tiny smile.

“We know.” Vicente leans in and steals a kiss from him, one that Goyo responds with a content sigh.

“I love you, Enteng. I love you, Joven. Thank you.”

“We love you too, Goyong.” Joven smiles, laying his head on his shoulder.

The bar, the frat, and everything else seems so far away from Goyo now, just a bad hazy dream. Tonight, it's just the three of them.

He watches Joven reaching out and holding Vicente’s hand and they sit there in each other’s warm embrace, all is right in their little world.


End file.
